Tepig
| name='Tepig'| jname=(ポカブ Pokabu)| image= | ndex=498| evofrom=None| evointo=Pignite| gen=Generation V| pronun= TEh-pig | hp=65| atk=63| def=45| satk=45| sdef=45| spd=45| total=308| species=Fire Pig Pokémon| type= | height=0.5 m| weight=9.9 kg| ability=Blaze| color= Orange| gender= 87.5% ♂/12.5% ♀| }}Tepig (Japanese: ポカブ Pokabu) is a Generation V -type Starter Pokémon, along with Oshawott and Snivy. It will be in Pokémon Black and Pokémon White. It is classified as the Fire Pig Pokémon. It will have the ability Blaze like previous Fire-type starters. Tepig knows three new moves called Flame Charge, Fire Oath, and Heat Stamp. It evolves at level 17 into Pignite. Appearance Tepig is a pig-like Pokémon, primarily orange in coloration with the additional colors of black, pink, and yellow on various portions of its body. It has large, oval eyes, an archetypal pig-like ruddy-pink nose, and a thick stripe of yellow over its snout. Much of its face has black coloration, and its ears, long and oblong, are positioned closely together on the top of its head, almost like a rabbit's. Tepig has short legs, with the extremities of its forefeet being black in coloration. There is a band of black on its lower back and rear, from which extends its coiled tail, topped with a ruddy-red bauble-like adornment. In the anime Ash owns a Tepig, which first appeared and was captured in BW004: Battle Club! Mysterious Pokemon Appears. Ash's Tepig was similar to Ash's Charmander and Chimchar as they were all deemed weak by their last trainer, and experienced harsh treatment such as near death, overwork, and starvation. When Ash found his Tepig it was thin and covered with dirt making everybody think it was a Umbreon. Also when Ash found Tepig he noticed there was a rope around its mouth to keep it from eating, after that Ash created a bond between his Tepig. Currently Ash uses Tepig in battles whenever he can, but Tepig is still inexperienced and seems unconfident, especially when it loses. Game Info Learnset }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Tepig BW Sprite.png |bwsprs = Tepig BW Shiny Sprite.png |Vback = Tepig BW Sprite Back.png |Vbacks = Tepig BW Shiny Back.png }} Trivia *It appears to be based on a Saddleback pig. *Tepig's japanese name is derived from ぽかぽか pokapoka, warmth circulating through one's body, combined with 豚 buta, pig; or ブー bū, "oink". It's english name comes from "tepid" and "Pig". *A silhouette of Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott was released on May 9, 2010 during an episode of Pokémon Sunday. An actual photo of the three starters was shown in an issue of Cocoro magazine on May 12. It was shown again in on November 22nd for the official English names. * It is the only Fire type starter to walk on all four legs all the time. (Cyndaquil walks on back legs) * It is the only Unova region starter to walk on four legs. * Tepig's dream world ability is Thick Fat. Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Unova